starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Hargreves
Thomas B. Hargreves is a Fleet Admiral, commanding officer of the 6th 'Titanomachy' Fleet, member of the Admirality Board and Military Advisor to the Sky Marshal. He is responsible for the command, control and allocation of resources within the sector 6th; the sphere of influence that centres directly on Klendathu, the home planet of the arachnids, and therefore is in charge of the most dangerous, volatile and impredictable zones of space known to the Federation. Service Record Education # Unknown primary or secondary school. (2337-2352) # Bachelor of Science, with Honors (Engineering), Trinity University (2352-2355) # Fleet Academy, Tereshkova Base, Luna (Jan 2355-August 2355) # Masters of Science, with Honors (History & Moral Philosophy), (2360-2362) # Com. (EnsNav) Hon.; O. C. S. The Royal Britannia Naval College; AFC-TC117 "Yukon" (Feb 2362-Sept 2363). Postings # Cadet; Navigations, Fleet Academy, Tereshkova Base, Luna (Jan 2355-Aug 2355) # Petty Officer, Navigations Analyst (Class 3); AFC-TC106 'Constantinople' (Aug 2355-Sept 2356) # Chief Petty Officer, Navigations Assistant; AFC-TC106 'Constantinople' (Sept 2356-Feb 2357) # Senior Chief Petty Officer, Assistant Helmsman; AFC-TC106 'Constantinople' (Feb 2357-Jan 2359) A five year delay between first and second terms. During an interview; Hargreves provided the following explanation: "I wanted to know what I was fighting for and whether I really wanted to go career and throw away what could have been without even giving it a chance, to be honest, sir. After my first year, I settled into a cushy, academic role in a self-serving environment for a self-serving company; there was no attempts to further humanity as all of man should, only attempts to heavy one's own pocket. It sickened me to the core." So I started thinking to myself and to be honest I became a bit obsessed with it. I signed myself up for a masters in History & Moral Philosophy; a subject I never had enjoyed at school, at least, not until I saw how selfish and small-minded some people can be. And to be honest, I loved it. It spoke to me in a way that I thought anything ever could; like Opera to an opera fanatic, or poetry to a linguist. And straight after I finished my Masters? I signed up for another tour of duty with the Fleet... this time, as an officer..." - Ens. Thomas B. Hargreves, Mar. 2352 # Officer Cadet; O. C. S. The Royal Britannia Naval College. (Feb 2362-Oct 2362) # Midshipman; AFC-TC103 'Yukon' (Oct 2362-Sep 2363) # Ensign, Junior Navigations Officer; AFC-TC103 (Sep 2363-Feb 2364) # Lieutenant, Helmsman; AFC-TC103 (Sep 2364-Nov 2365) # Captain (Intelligence), seconded due to discovery of an excellent affinity for pyschic channelling. Lead psychic detachment until replaced. (Nov 2365-Feb 2366) # Lieutenant, Science Officer; AFC-TC103 (Nov 2366-Feb 2367) # Commander, Chief Science Officer; AFC-TC103 (Feb 2367-Apr 2371) # Captain; AFC-BC117 (Apr 2371-Aug 2381) # Admiral; 6th Fleet (Aug 2381-) Tours of Duty * First (enlisted); Jan 2355-Jan 2359. * Second (commissioned): Feb 2362-Feb 2372. * Third (commissioned): Feb 2372-Feb 2382. * Fourth (commissioned): Feb 2383- Ancestry Thomas Hargreves comes from a family richly entwined with the United Citizens Federation, and also with a predominantly naval background. The first record of the Hargreves family dates back as far as the 18th century, where tax records mention of a merchant trader under the name of Frank L. Hart-Greaves, whom was noted as being commander of a converted French Galleon ship. His family became politically involved in 2129, when Andrew Hargreves, a Scottish-born military veteran, became one of the 12 founders of the Federation, being one of the founding members of the Federation. He was killed in battle during the subsequent attempts by the European Alliance to rid the city of the Militia, however his legacy continued to live on in his son, Andrew Hargreves Jr, who become a prominant politician himself responsible for many of the elements of the Federation we see even today. His father, Thomas Hargreves Snr., was a politician reknown for his conservative views throughout his time on the Federal Council, and a former Commodore himself. His mother, however, was known to keep more to herself and was a more of a traditionalist and a liberal. Thomas Snr. died in late Autumn 2369 due to complications resulting from surgery Thomas had to reinforce a weakening aorta, while his mother shortly after passed away due to pneumonia in 2371. They were aged 84 and 82 respectively at their time of death. Life Childhood Thomas was born on the 17th of July, 2333 to Thomas Hargreves, Snr. (aged 48) and Virginia W. Hargreves neé Remington (aged 46), at Portsmouth Hospital. His father, Thomas Sr., was a politician and member of the Federal Council in Geneva known for his conservative values and a former Fleet Commodore with the first Fleet, having commanded the Glaswegian-class vessel "the Andromeda" without incident for sixteen years before retiring to a life of politics. His mother, on the other hand, took a more civilian approach to Federal Service. Prior to enlistment, she served as a qualified nurse and was slingshotted between a variety of training bases, the highlight of her nursing career being her service as a volunteer during the infamous Condolezza Riots, which claimed the lives of more than 15 people and was the largest scale domestic Mobile Infantry deployment prior to the First Bug War. During the Condelezza Riots, she met her future husband and then Fleet Captain Thomas A. Hargreves, who's ship, the AFC-BC117 'Portsmouth', was providing support to the Mobile Infantry during the riots. After her term of service was complete, and her citizenship attained, she resigned; marrying Hargreves Sr. in 2329 and settling down as a civilian nurse; however resigned her role after conceiving the future Admiral in late 2332. There was strong implications that she might have had potentially exceptional psychic abilities, although no training was provided due to the lack of acceptance of psychic ability during this era. The family lived, and Hargreves grew up, in an isolated village, named Ventnor, on the Isle of Wight, in Hampshire, England. It is notable that the property was a ferry's trip away from the famous naval town of Portsmouth, and that the cottage used had been owned by the Hargreves for at least 600 years dating to the era of sea-worthing Galleons; with a short period of disuse after the family fleed England after it became part of the tyrannical Russo-Anglo-American Alliance to Aberdeen, Scotland, during the Disorders. The Hargreves were noted for their exceptional privacy, with a ban sought and approved by Hargreves Sr. on media picketing or photographing the property or his family, without his explicit permission. However, through no gap of imagination, one can piece together that Admiral Hargreves had a standard, upper-class, rural upbringing; with records showing an involvement in groups such as the "Young Veterans", a youth organization comparable to the scouts, and seemed (like his father) a strong fan of hunting and shooting - winning first place in a marksmans contest in 2345 when he was 12 against opponents as old as 16. It should also be noted that Hargreves Sr. would have had intentions for his son to follow him into the Federal Fleet, and records show that Hargreves Jr. was involved in several voluntary support roles within Fleet logistics. There are no records of Hargreves attending any schooling however the assumption cannot be made as all records regarding the Hargreves family are classified due to Hargreves Sr.'s earlier injunction; he may or may not have been home schooled. However a few antique newspapers reveal Hargreves' to have been an avid engineer during his teenage years, winning many youth awards for his innovative design. University Hargreves enrolled in Oxford University, funded by his father, upon his eighteenth birthday and continued to do well within education; taking part in several engineering contests and coming out on in admirable if not top positions each time. It seemed he would have limitless potential as a formal engineer and his potential was investigated and probed by the Military Intelligence Human Asset Detection investigatory office. Enrollment and First Term Shortly after completing his degree, Hargreves signed up for Federal Service, and listed Fleet as his primacy, with Military Intelligence as his secondary. Interestingly, he was considered as a prime candidate for either division, and under normal circumstances he would have been compulsarily conscripted into Military Intelligence given his qualifications and mental faculties. It is presumed today that Hargreves was given preferential treatment in his request to join Fleet over Intelligence due to a sense of tradition within the Fleet recruitment office, and although no records exist, it appears there may have been tensions between the two warring divisions over the recruitment of the son of this popular figure. In the end, however, it appeared the Federal Fleet emerged victorious in this power struggle, and Cadet Hargreves was sent to begin training at Tereshkova base. However, despite the extraordinary circumstances surrounding his enrolment, his first tour of duty passed in a rather unextraordinary fashion. While above average, it was determined that Hargreves was lacking his father's charisma and devotion, and he concluded his first term at the rank of Chief Petty Officer, in 2359, signing his part 71 order and resigning from the Federal Fleet with full citizenship benefits. Second Term and onwards As mentioned above in the service record of this document, Hargreves seemed to of found a newfound sense of appreciation and devotion towards his duties as a citizen, which came to fruition through his reenrolment in 2362 and his nomination for officer candidacy. A Military Intelligence investigation promptly ensued into Hargreves' intentions, however found no suggestion or evidence of foulplay in Hargreves' nomination nor his newfound devotion. Hargreves scored excellently within his officer candidacy, and became an Ensign aboard the Yukon, rising in rank until he was the Chief Science Officer and a fully fledged "three-barred-bolt" Commander aboard the transport vessel. Awards * Hero of the Federation * Fleet Silver Cross (3''' '''Bronze***) * Fleet Distinguished Service Medal (1''' Gold*') * Starship Command Medal * Longevity Ribbon ('1''' Bronze*) * Federal Defense Medal (3 'Bronze***') * Large Craft Piloting License * Good Conduct Ribbon (3''' Silver***''') * Combat Action Ribbon (3 Gold***) * Warfare Ribbon * Fleet Commission Ribbon * Fleet Service Ribbon * Citizenship Ribbon * Operation Firestorm Ribbon * Operation Blue Eagle Ribbon * UMN Uprising Ribbon * Shaolin Campaign Ribbon * Operation Poison Arrow Ribbon * Operation Faxx Ribbon * Operation Babel Ribbon Hargreves